1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to roller skates and more specifically it relates to a roller bouncer and wave board skate. The roller bouncer and wave board skate is designed as a totally new and fun skating, skateboarding and exercise experience. It's concept and features are to set up a bouncing and cushioning effect, while using a pair of spring biasing skates with adjustable wheel assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous roller skates have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be shoes with four small wheels attached to them for skating on sidewalks and hard floors. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.